Safe House
by Shinko
Summary: In the newest chapter of Safe House, Revelations, the two Gundam pilots learn that there is more to their partnership that just death and mayhem. If you don't review I will be very wibbly, so review.
1. Getting to the Safe House

Safe House

Shinko

Disclaimer- I own whatever I own and somebody else owns whatever I don't.

Warning- this is YAOI, I suggest that if you don't know what it is that you leave.

"Duo?" The Japanese boy asked into the silence. "Duo? Where are you?" He tried to lift himself up and found that he could without too much pain. "Duo?" He asked again. He received no answer to his dismay. He untangled himself from his seat belt and dodged the scrapped metal, to search for his partner. He crawled out of the wreckage that was the truck and looked around. He spotted Duo lying on his side about ten feet from him. He quickly made his way to his partner and checked his pulse. 

Duo was still alive, but wouldn't be for long if they remained in the snow. Heero ran back to the wreckage and rummaged through the scrapped metal for his bag. He quickly checked to make sure his bag was fine and that everything inside was as well. He was pleased with its condition.

Once he had finished with the bag he returned to Duo's side. He squatted in the snow and removed his map and compass from the bag. He took a look at the map and judging from the route they had been on before the crash, found the nearest safe house. He looked at his compass and decided he would need to go north. He then calculated that the trek from where he was would take approximately two hours. He would have to hurry if Duo was to survive.

Heero put the map back into the bag and slung the sack around his neck so that it clung to his stomach instead of his back. He kept the compass out. Then he kneeled down next to Duo and gathered him into his arms and put him over his shoulders. He left the truck and started his journey to the safe house.

One hour later Heero could hardly stand under the weight of Duo and the bag any longer. He put Duo down and checked his pulse again with numb fingers. He removed his fingers from Duo's neck without results. He put his hand to Duo's chest trying to feel it raising. It raised, just barely, but it raised. He picked his partner up again and continued.

Two hours later a small, black dot on the horizon came into view, the safe house. Heero felt immense relief. He whispered through the snow to Duo, "Hang on, Duo, it's only a bit further."

When Heero got to the door of the small cabin he saw that the ice had built up and he would have to ram himself against it in hopes of opening it. He put his cargo down and after the ninth round of battering himself against the door, it swung open. He smiled slightly, and picked Duo and his bag up. 

Once he had the door barricaded his eyes swept the small room. There was an old, stone fireplace across him against the wall, a small cot in the corner, a table that looked very uneven, and a door. He assumed that the door lead to a bathroom. He walked over to the cot and laid Duo down on it, before rummaging through the bag for some of his supplies. He pulled out his blanket, flint, some rations, and then he got up. He searched and found some small twigs scattered on the floor. With his flint and small twigs he started a fire in the fireplace. The safe house was far enough away from any OZ Base that the smoke shouldn't be detected. After the fire was started he went back to Duo. 

Duo looked like an ice angel lying on the ratty cot. His chestnut brown hair had come free of it's binding and was framing his face in such a manner that it made him look slightly feral. His lips were blue and his face was white giving him a look a deadness, but beautiful deadness. 

I quickly stripped him of the wet, frozen clothing and placed it by the fire, then he rubbed his partner's lifeless limbs with the blanket. It was obvious that he was suffering from hypothermia, so obvious that you'd have to be an idiot not to see it. It looked as though there was a bit of frostbite as well. He decided that moving Duo to warmth would help speed his partner's thawing process. 

He went around behind the small cot and pushed it over to the fireplace. Close enough to get toasted not burned. 

After many minutes Heero decided that this 'thawing' was getting them nowhere. He had already tried rubbing Duo down, he already tried the Marshmallow Effect, and he only had one last thing in mind, body warmth.

Heero stripped off his own wet clothing and placed it on the floor near the fire as he had done with Duo's clothes. He mentally berated himself for what he was planning to do. What would happen if Duo woke up with Heero next to him wearing only boxers? Heero decided that if Duo did wake Heero would simply say that it was in order to save the mission. Yes, Heero decided, that would be good. Heero settled himself beside Duo and wrapped his arms around him and pressed his chest against Duo's back. It wasn't long before Heero fell asleep. 

Author's Note – This is not my first GW fiction. It is however the very first that I have posted. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on the way, just to let you know. So drop a review and check up in a week. 

Love you,

Shinko


	2. The Tub

Safe House

Shinko

Disclaimer: I own whatever I own and somebody else owns whatever I don't.

Warning: YAOI! Don't know what it means? Well, I suggest that you t00b off and find out before reading this fic.

A/N: I'm sorry that I broke my promise and didn't have it up when I had planned to, but I got super busy with school, the beginnings of bronchitis, and the dreaded Writer's Block. I must have gone through at least twenty different ideas on how the opening paragraph should be. I finally decided on this one though. I was too tired to think of any new ideas. 

Dedication: Kat

Sources of information: 

Guns and Shooting Online - 

Heero looked up from the heated mush he was eating when he heard the thump the snoring pilot made as he fell off of the ratty cot. Heero sighed, put the bowl of mush onto the small wooden table, and got up to go check on Duo. 
    
     Duo hadn't seemed to mind that he had fallen on the floor, Heero decided, seeing as Duo had continued sleeping like nothing had happened. In fact, Duo hadn't even broken his snoring or soft muttering of American Curses under his breath. Heero smiled then left Duo on the floor and went back to his mush. 

Heero sat down on his rolled up tank top and picked up his mush off the table. It tasted a bit like what the Braided American on the floor would call grits. It wasn't a bad taste it just needed butter. But, Heero couldn't find any butter in his supplies or those of the cabins. So he would have to suffice with the plain mush. 

After he finished his mush Heero went in search of his gun. It would need to be cleaned after being wet and frozen even though it was for the most part weather-resistant. If he left it in its current condition it could backfire. That could be a liability to his mission. And it wouldn't be so hot to shoot himself while trying to put a hole in someone else. Heero had a feeling that it could complicate things. So he went in search of the gun. 

Heero liked his gun. Heero's main gun was the Gaston Glock. The model had proved to be extremely durable, reliable, pleasant to shoot, and nicely weather-resistant. Heero's glock was guaranteed to be able to hold 17 magazine cartridges and it had a very highly designed 4.49" barrel. The parameters Heero's gun was supposed to meet were that the magazine must have a capacity of at least eight rounds. It needed to be able to be used right or left-handed. It had to be safe under all circumstances. It must be possible to maintain, field strip, and clean the pistol without the use of tools. All of the parts must be interchangeable without adjustment. The pistol had to pass a stringent 15,000 round firing test as well as a proof test at the completion of the 15,000 round test, and when the pistol is handled properly the user must not be endangered by case ejection. Heero's glock model was the best glock model that money could buy. 

Heero found his gun at the bottom of the bag, under his spare clothes. Because of the gun's tenifer coated steel and polymer plastic it had hardly rusted at all. Still it would be good for Heero to clean it anyway. It was something that any good soldier would do and Heero found the process of cleaning his weapons comforting. He needed a bit of comfort after what he had done last night. Even if he had been just sharing body heat to save Duo's life. What had he been thinking? Heero had woken up in the middle of the night gripping onto Duo like he was the last stable thing on earth and liking it. And he had been quite embarrassed to find that other parts of his anatomy had liked it as well. Heero had been mortified and had quickly scrambled off the cot and onto the floor next to the fire. He had slept on the wooden floor for the remainder of the night. 

As soon as Heero finished cleaning his gun back to perfection he went in search of something that they could use to bathe in. Heero search the adjoining room that had turned out to be a bathroom as well as a storage room and found a small metal basin that could be filled with heated water and used as a tub, as well a wall covered with a large pile of wood. A bath would make Duo feel a bit warmer and the fire wouldn't hurt as well. Heero had been down to unthreading the weavings on the chair to keep the fire going. It was a double blessing. 

Heero pulled to basin into the main room of the cabin. On the far wall there was a sink as well as other things such as a stove, but as Heero had discovered was broken. Besides the sink was the only thing that he would actually need. Heero pulled the basin over to the sink and set it down. Heero turned the faucet and nothing came out. Heero mentally berated himself. Of course nothing would come out, he should have guessed that with the blizzard blowing ever on and on that the pipes would have frozen long before they had ever gotten there. Heero knew that he couldn't waste the water that he had stored in the bottles so he would have to get water somewhere else. Heero looked out the window and smiled slightly. Snow and ice, both states of water; Heero could fill the basin with snow and melt it beside the fire. Duo would have a warm bath after all. 

After Heero took the barricade down from around the door he lugged the basin out through it. The snow came down fast and hard that it blinded Heero instantly. With one hand holding the basin and one hand scooping the snow into it, Heero started his mission. 

Heero scooped as fast as he could, trying to fill the basin with the right amount of snow. When he decided that he had enough, he grabbed both sides of the basin with his numb hands and dragged it through the snow back into the cabin. Heero removed his wet boots and his coat and shook off any snow that had been nesting in his hair. Heero barricaded the door again and started pulling the basin over to the fire. 

After Heero had placed the basin close enough to the fire to melt the snow fast enough for his liking, Heero went to sit next to Duo to pass the time. Duo was cuddled deeper into his twisted blankets and was snoring loudly. Heero didn't mind the snoring. Sure, it had irritated the hell out of him when Duo had first became his roommate, but as time went on Heero had grown used to it. Heero had grown so used to hearing the snoring that he had trouble falling asleep without it. Heero looked over at Duo again and noticed that while he had been thinking the boy had curled even deeper and the only thing that Heero could see of him was the top of his head. Heero nearly laughed at the sight, the top off Duo's head lost in a sea of lumpy blankets. It was cute. That was the only word Heero could think of that would describe the situation. 

Heero took one more look at Duo and stood to go check on the basin. All of the cold, fluffy snow had melting into clear liquid that looked as though it were in the beginning stage of boiling. Heero quickly moved the basin away from the fire so it wouldn't boil and then went back over to Duo. 

Heero hadn't bothered Duo at all in fear of waking him. Duo needed all the sleep he could get and Heero wasn't going to deprive it of him. But now that Heero was going to wake Duo anyway he felt Duo's forehead. It was warm, the first stages of a fever, but it hadn't grown. And fever was a good thing, it meant that Duo's body was warming up and was no longer in danger of freezing. "Duo?" Heero asked. Duo didn't answer, instead the braided boy buried deeper into the blankets as though he were trying to avoid Heero's voice. But Heero was persistent and continued to speak Duo's name and nudge him as well. Duo finally let out a loud string of curses and opened his eyes. His wide violets searched the room frantically until they settled upon Heero and realization dawned in them. "Heero?" The boy asked his voice hoarse. "Where are we?" He seemed like his normal self. Asking questions all the time, always needing to know everything. Heero decided that it would be fair to answer his question. "We're in a safe house to the west of Tatu." Heero answered Duo. Duo only raised an eyebrow. "Like I'm supposed to know where Tuta is?" 

"Tatu."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what happened to me? I feel like ten pounds of shit in a five-pound bag that was run over twice."

"We had an accident. The truck slid on black ice."

"Damn, I can't remember."

"I'm not surprised. You were thrown through the windshield."

"I was?"

"Why would I say you were if you weren't."

"I don't have a clue."

"That's not surprising."

"Argh, you know what I meant."

"Yes, I know what you meant."

"Good. So why'd you wake me up?"

"You need a bath." With that Heero pointed a finger to the basin. Duo's eyes widened slightly. "In that?" 

"Well, what else?"

"Is it cold water?" 

"No. It's been warmed, but by the time you stop complaining and actually get in, the water might be cold."

Duo stood up and swayed for a moment. "Wow, guess I'm a tad dizzy." 

"Let me see your eyes." Heero said as he took hold of Duo's chin. Heero examined Duo's eyes carefully before nodding and telling Duo that he had a concussion. Duo's only reply was, "Wonderful." And he let Heero lead him over to the basin. Duo dropped the blankets and with help from Heero lowered himself into the makeshift tub. He sighed contentedly. "It's a bit cramped, but God, the water is nice." Duo closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into the water. He let out a contented sigh. Duo continued to loosen his wired muscles and he continued with his little purrs of happiness. Heero wanted to leave and wanted to stay at the same time. He didn't know if Duo was O.K with him just standing around. He didn't know if Duo wished that Heero would scram and let Duo be alone to enjoy his bath. He didn't know what to do.

Heero decided that he should give Duo a little room so he moved to go into the adjoining room. He was stopped when he heard Duo's voice. "Don't go." Duo's voice had an underlying tone in it's current that made Heero stop in his tracks. Heero turned to face Duo. Heero didn't say anything and neither did Duo. Heero noticed that the temperature was warming and that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tighter than usual. "Yes?" Heero broke the silence. "You haven't taken your bath, yet."

An After the Fic A/N: And so ends chapter two of Safe House. I hope that you all enjoyed and eagerly await chapter three, which will be out soon. I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It was supposed to be out by Wednesday the 12th. But, I had fallen behind in my schoolwork. I caught bronchitis. And I suddenly caught many evil, little plot bunnies from the Harry Potter Fandom. If I ever need to inform you readers that I'll be late I'll post a message on my Live Journal (ive feedback means to me.

Chara- DOMO ARIGATO! –glomps Chara-chan- 

Violet Eyes- I agree, very nice way to warm Duo up. Sorry that I kept you waiting for my update.

Xing- Thank you for the five reviews! I'm really glad you like it! It makes me all warm and tingly inside when people like what I write.

Hellcat- I totally understand what you're saying, but I'm trying not to get into character POV. I'm trying to narrate it from an outsider's POV so that's why my writing style is analytic. Although, in this chapter I tried to add more "unboringness" I hope you liked this chapter.

ChimeraDragon- I promise that I will continue with this story. No matter how irritating I'm finding it to write Safe House. Thanks for your review!

Gears- Doesn't everyone love Heero/Duo ships? The very first yaoi/slash I ever read was a Heero/Duo so they've always been my favorite. 

I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review and give me your ideas and compliments. It makes me so happy. It is because of my reviewers that I try to make the story as good as it can be. If I forgot anyone or anyone reviewed chapter one after I put this put I promise that I'll get you in the next chapter. 

With Love,

Shinko


	3. Data

Safe House 

Shinko

Disclaimer: I own everything I own and somebody else owns whatever I don't.

Warning: The following is yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi is I suggest that you t00b off and find out. If you don't like yaoi then I suggest that you t00b off and find a Het to read.

Dedication: Kat, my muse, my best friend, and all around fiendishly yaoi addicted pocky monster. I loff you Peterson!

A/N: All I can say is that you are going to say that I am extraordinarily evil and sadistic. I must say that I agree.

Heero's breath hitched in his throat as his ice blue eyes widened and his face went white. His pants were growing increasingly uncomfortable as the moments passed. Some parts of Heero's body knew what it wanted to do, but Heero himself had no idea. 

It turns out that Heero didn't need to have an idea. Duo made the first move. The sopping wet braided boy clambered out of the makeshift tub and smiled at him. "The water is still warm." And with a clap on the shoulder Duo was gone. 

Heero walked over to the basin and with one look at the water decided that he would not be bathing in it. The water had been tinged a mix of pink and brown from the dried blood and dirt that Duo had had on his body and it looked thoroughly disgusting. Besides, there was plenty of snow to go around and it wouldn't take long to heat so why bother bathing in dirty water? Heero followed Duo's example and left the room.

When Heero entered the larger room Duo was doing the towel dance with one of his blankets. Duo had his back turned to Heero as he moved the blanket lower and started pulling it at each side so that it gave Heero the impression that he was wiggling his butt. Heero snorted at Duo antics. Duo spun at the noise and his face flushed immediately. "May I ask what you were doing?" Heero asked Duo as he lifted an eyebrow. "I was drying off." Duo replied. "It looked to me to be some sort of a ritual, but continue drying off if you want." Duo blushed harder and wrapped the blanket around him tightly. Duo waddled over to the fire and flopped down to warm himself. Heero followed suit. "How's your head?" He asked Duo who wasn't chattering as he normally did. "It's all right I guess." Duo was looking into the fire intensely. "Let me see." Duo turned at his words and gave him a look that was vaguely suspicious. Heero dropped the hands that had been reaching for Duo's face. "What is it?" 

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Duo."

"Don't lie. You haven't hit me, given me a death glare, delivered a death threat; you haven't given me the silent treatment, I mean for Christ's sake you even made a bath for me! What is up with you?"

"Duo…"

"Don't Duo me, damn it! I want an answer!"

"I was afraid."

Duo was about to continue his rant, but when he heard Heero's words, his voice died. "You were afraid?" Duo repeated in disbelief. Heero nodded with his head pointed towards his lap. Duo didn't know what to say to that. Heero was afraid. The Perfect Soldier had been afraid for him. Fuck, he thought. "Heero…"Duo leaned in closer towards Heero. When their faces were only inches away a loud beeping sounded. 

The two boys sprang apart. Well, at least Heero sprang away. Duo was still wrapped in the blanket and he flopped on his side. Heero went over to the bag that seemed to be the source of the beeping and opened it. Duo nearly passed out to see Heero pull his goddamned laptop from the bag. "What the fuck?" Duo gasped. Heero brought the beeping machine over to Duo and sat down beside him, opening the laptop. Heero didn't answer Duo. "Where did you get that?" Duo asked Heero as the Japanese boy's fingers started its mantra across the keyboard. "From the bag Duo, you saw me get it." 

"You know what I mean! What were you doing with the laptop in the bag?"

"I always bring my laptop with me."

Duo felt his eye twitch in irritation. "OK you know what? Fine, I don't care." He muttered to himself before looking over Heero's shoulder to see what he was doing on the laptop. 

Heero was drawing up an email. "Who's it from?" 

"Dr. J." 

"What does he want?" 

"To deliver information our information."

"Why?"

"Because today was when he was scheduled to do so."

"That explains a lot."

"He wants to know where we are. We obviously aren't at the safe house that we were appointed to so he needs to know where to send our supplies." 

"Thank you for elaborating."

"It should be a simple mission. Invade, get the information, destroy base. Not hard." "Not hard at all. When are the Gundams getting here?"

"Tomorrow."

"So we wait until tomorrow."

"It looks like it." 

A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off. I know that I had two perfectly good scenes that could have been used for some good we're-all-alone-in-the-wilderness-smut, but I decided that I would tease you. Muah. I must thank all of my reviewers. You all mean so much to me. I can't tell you how happy I get when I see my mailbox full with things that aren't offers for free viewing of underage porn stars. Thank you all. 

-Shinko

P.S. Calling all artists! If anyone would be interested in illustrating a scene from Safe House, contact me! JA MATTE NE!

Kat- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you love it. Thank you for waiting for my new chapter! Sorry if I took too long to get my sorry arse in gear.

ChimeraDragon- You'd beta for me? –runs around waving my arms in the air- w00t! You're the first to ever offer to beat. I now officially loff you!

Gears- -munches on chocolate- You don't have to worry about me not finishing, I'm having too much fun writing it! Thanks so much for the review!

Dark of Sky- You must be moaning right now, "OH! The possibilities wasted!" LOL. You must hate me, ne? Thank you so much for the praise!

Violet-Eyes- I know exactly what you mean when you say you hate cliffhangers. It's a love/hate relationship. ^__^ Thanks so much for the review!

Shini-Girl Kit- Sorry this chapter took so long in making. I got stuck with writer's block, again. I can't tell you how many things I deleted because it made it sound too… you know… icky. That's it. I hope you enjoyed!

Princess of Darkness- Thank you so much for your review! As I said above in Kit's answer I'm sorry about this taking so long to get out. I hope you enjoyed it though.

Solain Rhyo- Thank you for your review! Thank you for the compliments! And thank you for even bothering with me! DOMO ARIGATO!

Courtney- You love it? SQUEE! That makes me so unbelievably happy! 

Chara- What's in the bag? And I do look forward to that pocky! I am a pocky monster! I'm serious I go through like a box in one hour whenever I get it. LOL.

Princess Julies- I hate being stuck in the middle of something as well. That's the only downfall of Fanfiction. We write it, people read it, people want more, we don't have more, people get pissed, people eat us, we have to write in people's stomachs… OK well maybe not like that, but you get the point, ne? 


	4. The Mission

Safe House

Shinko

Disclaimer: I own whatever I own and somebody else owns whatever I don't.

Warning: In the following chapter there is yaoi. If you do not know what yaoi is then I suggest that you t00b off and find out. If you do not like yaoi then I suggest that you just t00b off and don't return.

A/N: I'm sorry that the past chapter was short, but I was saving the mission for this chapter. And on another note, this chapter was fucking hard to write. 

Dedication: Q-Tip. My friend, my muse, and my hopelessly yaoi addicted pocky monster.

Through the blizzard the two Gundams, nearly invisible, towards the unsuspecting base. As the Gundams drew closer, two pairs of neon green eyes shone through the thick snow. The silent base had no idea that Death had come to pay them a visit. 

In the watchtower, the guard reclined in his chair, munching on a doughnut, and slurping at his coffee. He was watching a porn video on the small television that sat beside the monitor. The monitor didn't sense the Gundams presence until it was too late. 

Large explosions shook the building's very foundations. The explosions jerked the porn-watching guard from his video immediately. With wide eyes he glanced at the monitor. He was afraid of what he would see. "GUNDAMS!" He shrieked into the intercom. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" 

The OZ soldiers had awoken with the explosions, but when they heard the intercom they realized that their worst dreams had come true. They had heard about the Gundams, but they never thought that the Gundams would attack them. In such a remote place the chance of discovery had been near impossibility. They ran from their barracks as more explosions shook the base. 

They ran as fast as they could to the hanger. Get to the MS and you might have a chance is what their instructors had always told them. Stay on the ground and you're as good as dead.

The confusion was all that Heero needed to get inside the building. "Distract them," was all that Heero said before jumping from Wing to the ground below. "Can do!" Duo replied as a glint of bloodlust filled his eyes. 

Deathscythe swung the thermal scythe high in the air before crashing it into the nearest OZ MS in range. The pilot of the OZ MS screamed as the explosion consumed him. Duo grinned; Shinigami had come to close the door.

Duo fought furiously, easily taking care of his enemy. He didn't even have to think about what he was doing. It came to him naturally. Slash to the left, slash to the right, up, down, dodge, and kill. This was what he was made to do. 

Heero moved along the chaos as quickly as possible. He was searching for the main computer. If he could get there, get his information, and destroy the computer, then all the computers would be rendered useless, and all the information that was stored would be lost. Heero was betting that if the information was important then it could set OZ back severely. With this information the Gundams might gain the lead in this war. It could be the Gundams only chance to win. If the information wasn't important… Heero didn't want to think about it. The Gundam Pilots risked their lives trying to win the war. If their lives were sacrificed trying to complete a mission that wouldn't help anything, then they were dying in vain. No soldier wants to die in vain. 

Heero found the main computer room the second door from the last. He smiled when he saw the code box on it. And they suspected that this would keep their information safe? Heero reached into his bag for the code-breaker. He wired it into the box and started the decoding process. It went quickly and the numbers came to the screen of the breaker, 11098. The code box beeped and the door opened. 

Duo was slammed forward as a blast from behind him rocked his Gundam. "What the fuck?" Duo spun Deathscythe around to tear down his attacker. "A new model?" The MS that had fired on Duo was none that Duo had ever seen. It was a navy blue in color and had very nasty looking rifles attached to each arm. In the middle of the MS's chest was the astrological symbol for Sagittarius. "Heero!" He spoke through the private intercom between him and his partner. "Hn."

"I think I found your information."

"What?"

The Sagittarius lifted its rifle and fired another beam at Deathscythe. Deathscythe dodged immediately to avoid the shot. "New model." Duo activated Deathscythe's heat sensors. There was no heat coming from the cockpit of the Sagittarius. "It's a doll." 

"Confirmed. Destroy."

"Roger that."

Duo rushed the new MS and was met with its shield. Duo tried another tactic. Rush, swing, swing, swing, duck, dodge, and go for the feet. The MS seemed to know Duo's idea, because it dodged every one of Duo's moves and returned them all with more speed than Duo had dished them out with. The Sagittarius knocked Deathscythe to the ground and aimed its rifle at Duo again. The MS locked Duo as its target and fired. "HEERO!"

The computer wasn't guarded at all. Heero suspected that they had run with the first of the attacks. He sat at the front desk and removed a disk from his bag. As soon as he had logged into the main system he entered the disk into the drive. His fingers moved rapidly along the keyboard. He hacked into the main data source and started his download. As soon as the download was started the computer started speaking. "Caution, emptying files. Are you sure you want to do this?" Heero clicked yes on the screen. "Emptying data. Please wait…" That was when his private intercom went off again. "HEERO!" Duo screamed into his ear. "Duo?" Heero spoke into the COM link. The link between Duo and himself was dead. He thought about what Duo had told him earlier. There was a new MS, could that be the reason why Duo's link was dead? Could the MS have overpowered a Gundam, even a Gundam as strong as Duo's? Just what had Heero sent Duo up against? 

"Unit 02 has been destroyed." The MS reported back to the Headquarters of the base, even though there was no one to receive the message. They had been destroyed by Unit 02, what would the dead care that the Gundam had been annihilated? 

The Sagittarius, having now completed its mission, closed down. The lone MS standing in a graveyard of rubble, fire, and dead. The only MS or soldier that had survived the Gundam's attacks.

Heero finished downloading as quickly as possible and set his bombs as he ran, not taking time to hide them. Even if they weren't hidden they would eventually detonate and destroy any remaining OZ soldiers left. And he had get to Duo. He felt his chest constrict when he thought of his partner, dead. The Braided Baka couldn't be dead. Without him the Gundam pilots would have no one to keep away the nightmares that lurked in their minds. There would be no one to make them laugh. There would be no one to lean over his shoulder, stare at him when he got out of the shower, make lewd jokes at the dinner table, and there would be no one left for Heero to love. 

A/N- I'm done with chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! And I also must apologize for being so late with it. I had writer's block full on, but you know how that is. But, once I battle my way through it, this is what happened. Please review! It make Shinko very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy. I loff you guys! 

Keridwen- Thank you so much for liking my story, for every review I get I feel as though I am one step closer to being famous in the Fandom. 

Chara- You asked, I have delivered. ^__^ Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story and reviewing every chapter. I feel so loffed. 

Super Poodle- Hey, first of all, I just wanted to say that I love your Model fic and I hope to see more soon. I also wanted to ask if I could be an apple pie. And where do I sign for you sentence? Muah, thanks very much for reviewing. 

Emily Hato- Special shout out to you, Babe. As I've told you thousands of times, it means so much to me to actually converse with a fan. It's a special feeling. ^__^ I also agree about that damn laptop. Damn thing. I hope you enjoyed it, loff you!

Cheese-chan- I meant to email you, but I got caught up. I can't say thank you enough for sticking with me. If it weren't for people like you I probably would have lost interest in the Fandom ages ago. Oh yes, and I have to tell you that when I first read your review, I died. You can even ask Q-Tip, who was sitting next to me as I read it. I was like "SHINKO-SAMA!!!" It made my day! Thank you so much.

Kuroi Gami- Don't worry Usagi-chan, you don't have to worry about not getting more. I had originally planned only to write about 5 chapters, but with the Sagittarius I'm thinking I might add more to the story. I hope you enjoyed!

Gears- You don't have to fear anything! If I don't make them do something soon I'm thinking that I'll die as well. Need…lemons…or…limes…or…any…citrus….yummm. ^__^

Shini-Girl Kit- YATTA! I thank you so much! I loff you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

L_D- I have a cat, she say meow too. ^__^ I hope you liked it. Ja matte ne! 

If I missed anyone, you have my sincere apologies. Message me about it and I'll add you in the next chapter. ^__^

-Shinko


	5. Revelations

Safe House 

Shinko

Disclaimer: I own whatever I own and somebody else owns whatever I don't.

Warning: This warning is the same as it has been for the past four chapters. In the following fiction there is YAOI. I am warning you now because I don't want to have to claw your eyes out and then sue me. So if you don't know what YAOI is or don't like YAOI I should tell you to leave now. 

A/N: I am hoping that you all will love the chapter and continue reading as well as reviewing. If you review I'll promise not to be so evil. ^__^ Loff me and I will loff you in return.

Dedications: All the American and British soldiers fighting in the War Against Iraq. 

Deathscythe was a mess. Duo was a mess. They were both screwed. Duo winced as he tried moving himself. "What a bitch…" He closed his eyes and tried to block the pain out. It was nauseating and it rolled over him in waves. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He felt tears prickling at his eyes and he bit his lip harder. He wouldn't cry. Boys didn't cry and there was no place for weakness now. He needed to be strong, to think his way out of this piss ass situation. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. It wouldn't do to hyperventilate. No, that wouldn't make anything better. Take things one at a time Duo. 

There's a new MS.

Yes.

It damn near killed me.

Yes.

I'm hurt.

Yes.

I'm fucked.

Yes.

You are no help.

Yes. 

Is that all you can say?

Yes.

Fuck you.

Duo sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He briefly wondered about the MS that had nearly ended his life. Where had it come from? Who made it? How could it beat Deathscythe? Then his mind drifted to Heero. What had happened to Heero? Did he finish the mission? Was he all right? Heero had been acting odd lately. Really odd, he was acting like he was almost human. Almost… 

Panic clutched his heart. He could hear his own blood rush through his veins. It was so loud. All he could think of was getting to Deathscythe. Getting to Duo. Duo had to be all right. Duo was Shinigami. Shinigami didn't die. Duo himself had told him that. Duo never lied. Duo couldn't be dead. 

It didn't take him long to get to the hunk of twisted and charred metal that was Deathscythe. He clambered quickly up the side to the cockpit hatch. It was just barely hanging on its hinges. Heero grabbed the hatch and pulled. It easily broke off letting light flood into the cockpit. Heero peered down into the cockpit and was met with a weak voice, "What the fuck?" 

Light cascaded down onto Duo, blinding him. "What the fuck?" He growled trying to sound menacing, what he got sounded like a little girl using foul language. Not good. He squinted upwards and saw peering down at him a very familiar Japanese boy. "Heero?" Duo must have hit his head a bit too hard. He was hallucinating. That really couldn't be good. "Duo? Are you all right?" The last time Duo checked hallucinations didn't talk back. "Is that really you, Heero?" Duo was rewarded as more of Heero came into view. "How badly are you hurt?" Heero asked him. "Hurt? Who said anything about hurt?" Heero snorted. "I'm going to pull you out. Can you give me your hands?" Fuck. Duo tried lifting his arm towards Heero. He was rewarded for that action with sharp pains racing up and down his arm. Oh, so not good. Duo hated looking weak in front of anyone. Looking weak in front of Heero was unacceptable. He lifted his arm again and bit his lip again to keep from crying out. Heero grabbed onto his hand and pulled. 

Duo couldn't take it and screamed. Heero immediately dropped his arm. Duo fell back into his seat. He had forgotten about the seat belt. When Heero had pulled him up the belt had tried to keep him down. It was like being pulled into two, and Duo's body didn't quite like the feeling. "Duo? I'm coming down." Duo didn't have time to protest because Heero started climbing into Duo's cockpit immediately. Heero lowered himself down onto Duo's lap because there was no place else to go. He tried not to put too much weight onto Duo. He didn't want to hurt the baka. 

Duo found himself in a very compromising situation. The compromising situation was Heero in his lap. Wriggling unintentionally. Duo felt his face start to heat up. Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush. DUO MAXWELL I COMMAND YOU! DO NOT BLUSH! Duo blushed and tried to hide his face in the shadows. "Duo? Are you OK? Don't pass out." Duo wished he could pass out. He couldn't control his body. "Aa."

Heero noticed the position he was in with interest. He was sitting on top of the cause of his many wet dreams, in a Gundam. How very kinky. Heero saw Duo blush and noticed that Duo wasn't exactly minding his presence. "Duo. Look at me." Duo opened his eyes slowly. Heero's face was very close to his own. He blinked. "Heero?" Heero's face got a little closer. "Don't talk." Heero whispered throatily before claiming Duo's lips under his own. 

A/N: And that was chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed. I know I certainly did. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me. I've been so evil to you all I know that I don't deserve it. I love you all. Please review. It will make me very happy. Please? 

Beautifulelf- I'm sending you the next chapters all right? If they're in email then they shouldn't be restricted. ^__^ Thank you for the praise. 

Darla_La mosca Tete- I know that my chapters are a bit on the short side. I normally cut them off at a good part so that you all want to come back and read what happens. It's a bit of my evil self's habits.   


Vic- Don't worry. I think that I would have to kill myself if I killed Duo. That would be abusing my writing privileges more than I already do. I just couldn't do that. I hope that you liked chapter five!

Elephant-Chimes- Don't worry. As I said above I would die if I killed Duo. I loff him. I'm glad you like Safe House.   


Kerridwen- YATTA! Thank you so much for staying with me! It makes me so happy, no da? ^__^ Thank you so much!

Lita- ^__^ Thank you so much for the praise. I live off of praise. I hope that you've enjoyed chapter five. More soon. 

Emily Hato- You know I love you right? I hope you enjoyed chapter five! ^__^ I feed you more cookies soon. And I guess I'll talk to you later kk?

SwomeSwan- Thank you so much! And it wouldn't really be Duo without him being a bad ass no would it? LOL. Hope you liked chapter five!

Shellie- Yep, a cliffy. I know it pisses everyone off, but you all keep coming back for more so you can't blame me. Thanks for the brownies. And I'm glad you're going to state! Do you play basketball? 


	6. Getting Jiggy With It

Safe House

Shinko

Disclaimer: I own whatever I own and somebody else owns whatever I don't.

Warning: -sighs- The same warning that I've been giving you for the past five chapters.

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been having problems with my grades and getting grounded. 

Dedications: David Bloom, I enjoyed watching the weekend news when you were on. I will miss you. 

Getting Duo to the Safe House had been a bitch. As soon as the two boys had pulled apart for some air, Duo had passed out. So not only had Heero been deprived another round of tonsil hockey, but he lug the unconscious, deadweight American all the way to Wing. Oh yes, a bitch it had been. And that hadn't been the end of Heero's problems.

Heero had managed to climb up the side of Wing with Duo on his back without falling off and killing them both, but then after placing Duo in Wing's cockpit he found that there was no room for him. Heero had begun to feel quite frustrated. He moved Duo around a bit and found that if the baka was sitting in his lap things were better. At least it was better for some things. 

After a somewhat uncomfortable ride back, the two pilots made it back to the Safe House. Heero had immediately laid Duo down on the cot and went to work dressing his injuries. 

The wounds themselves looked terrible, but they weren't life threatening. Heero liked seeing Duo naked, but blood really wasn't a good look for him. So it was another bath in the little basin for Duo. 

Duo sighed from the cot. The sigh was a mix between pure bliss and utter despair. He couldn't believe how good a kisser Heero was. It had been sloppy and hot, so very fucking hot. So why then, if it was so hot did Duo pass out? Why indeed. Duo could have smacked himself. And then he had gotten to ride in Heero's lap, but he hadn't even been awake to enjoy it. Oh, and of course, Heero had given Duo a nice sponge bath, and he hadn't been awake to enjoy that either. Duo was sure that somebody was having one hell of a time fucking Duo's life halfway to Hell. 

Heero had been doing a good job of ignoring the obviously bored braided baka. Note on 'had been.' It had become increasingly difficult to ignore him when Duo had started talking to himself. Not only did Duo talk to himself, but he also started asking himself questions and had answered them like a third person. "What do you think that Sagittarius was, Duo?" 

"A really bad MS that kicked Deathscythe's ass." 

"You're right, but I bet Heero has more information on Saggi than you do."

"So what?"

"Well, don't you want to know what kicked your ass so royally?"

"It wasn't my ass, it was Deathscythe's."

"Your ass looks pretty banged up if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you."

"I know."

"So why are you bothering me?"

"Why am I bothering you? I am you!"

Duo continued on a path like that until one question that Duo asked jerked him from his computer screen. "Why do you think Heero kissed you?"

"Because I'm a sexy bitch."

"I already knew that, but if he thought that you were a sexy bitch why didn't he do anything to you sooner?"

"Are you implying that Heero doesn't think I'm a sexy bitch?"

"No."

"Well, then what were you implying?"

"I don't know Duo."

"Well, what good are you?"

"According to you I am no good."

Heero stared dumbfounded at the boy. Heero thought that Duo might go on, but Duo continued on with another question. Heero wondered how often Duo played this game with himself and wondered if it was another sign of insanity that Duo continued to show. When Duo finally got to the question, "How long do you think Heero's cock is?" Heero had to step in. 

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Talking to yourself?"

"I find that I'm a very good conversationalist and you aren't, so why not?"

"Because I find it horrendously annoying." 

"You find me horrendously annoying."

"Yes, I do."

"So what's the difference?"

Heero didn't feel like telling him the difference. It would have been embarrassing. Heero fell into silence while Duo smirked. "So, Heero, why did you kiss me?" If Heero had been sitting in a chair he was betting that he would have fallen off of it. 

Heero envisioned himself giving Duo reasons why he had kissed him. The ideas ranged from, "Duo, I want your body." To, "Duo, I want you to love me, now please make mad, hot, monkey love to me." 

Duo on the mean hand was wondering why in the fuck had he asked Heero that. If Duo had a gun he'd have shot himself. 

In the end Heero decided that he simply didn't have any words in his advanced vocabulary to explain to Duo why he had kissed him, so Heero got up off of the floor, dusted himself off, and walking over to Duo. 

Duo became nervous when Heero began to get up. He's gonna beat my ass, he's gonna kill me! Duo's mind kept repeating in circles. Try as he might Duo was not able to get himself to move a muscle. So when Heero's hands grabbed his shoulders he just stood there, looking like an idiot. And then Heero's lips were on his again and he hoped he wasn't about to pass out again. 

"Heero?" The American asked from Heero's chest. The pilot of Wing mumbled something under his breath and turned his head away. Duo raised an eyebrow. So that was how he was going to play, eh? Duo took one of Heero's nipples in between his teeth and bit down. Heero yelped as though he had been shocked and glared at Duo as the boy gleefully shouted, "PURPLE NURPLE!" 

A/N- The end of the long awaited chapter six. I must apologize again for it being so late, as I said I have been in trouble with my parents. I will try to hurry up with the next one, but don't hold your breath. Also you might want to look out for a side project I have been renovating, Princess Duo. It is bound to make you laugh. I expect for PD to be out a few days after chapter 7 of SH. I love you all. 

About my normal thank you for the review chat things- From now on I will be posting my list of thank you things on my LJ. In case you don't know the address it's livejournal.com/users/shinko, I also post on update times and check ups there so if you ever want to check out what goes on in the life of Shinko and or anything about Safe House, check there. 


End file.
